Don't Be Afraid Of Love
by hermione-granger09
Summary: Prequal to future story!!! Harry is in love with Hermione, she's in love with him but won't admit it. Does she have a secret that could kill? Is he lying about something? If she tells him will he forgive her? What will happen? Read to find out! R/R!!!
1. A Special Letter

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own the Harry Potter characters, although I wish I did, but I don't. J.K. Rowling owns those.  
  
Authors Note: There will be a lot of music, dancing and a new Hermione. We will also find out what really happened to James and Lily Potter. What is wrong with Hermione? Does she have another dark secret, possibly one that could kill???  
  
Chapter One: A Special Letter  
  
It was a hot, sunny, summer day and only one boy was left on Privet Drive, as the day was coming to an end. The boy was lying in the large flowerbed in the front of 4 Privet Drive. The boy's name was Harry Potter, but this was no ordinary boy, for this boy was a wizard. While he lay there all alone, he couldn't help but think of a certain friend of his, quite a beautiful friend of his. Just as he was about to go inside, he heard his devastatingly pernicious uncle yelling very loudly.  
  
"Get that bloody bird out of here," Uncle Vernon screamed," I don't care if  
you have to kill that thing, just get it out of this room!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said obediently," I'll take care of it."  
  
Harry, then, walked silently up the stairs with his owl, Hedwig, following him to his bedroom. As soon as Harry and Hedwig got to Harry's bedroom, Harry noticed a letter tied to her leg. Harry untied it so quickly; he had almost knocked the snowy owl over. From the sloppy handwriting, he knew it had to be from Ron Weasley, his best friend, who happened to have a very large temper. To much of Harry's surprise it was actually from his other best friend, whom he'd been thinking about earlier that day, Hermione Granger, in his opinion, a very beautiful, know-it-all, bookworm, nerd kind of girl. Harry then began to read it out loud. It read:  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
How have you been? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm having a horrible time. So, I thought maybe you would like to come and spend the rest of the summer with me, at my house. Please say yes. Please say yes. Sorry I was thinking onto my paper. Please say yes. Please say yes. There I go again. I hope those awful people let you stay. If you're allowed, send me an owl back ASAP. I'm serious. Oh, by the way, Ron's coming later. So if you want to wait and come after he gets here, then that's fine. I'll just be all alone. Just so you know, I'm giving you the puppy dog pout right now. Whatever, just write back ASAP. I can't wait to see you. I have to go, bye.  
  
Love Always,  
Hermione  
  
Harry was so excited; it took a few moments for all of this to process through his brain. As soon as it did, he bounded down the stairs. He, then, found his large uncle, Vernon, thin aunt, Petunia and his, obese was such an underestimate, enormous cousin, Dudley, in the kitchen.  
  
As he skidded to a halt on the newly waxed floor, he said," Can I go to a friends house for the rest of the summer?" "Yeah, sure, whatever," Uncle Vernon said, obviously interested in something else.  
  
Harry, then, bounded back up the stairs to write back. When he got into his room and opened the drawer, he pulled so hard it almost fell out of the desk. As soon as he got out a quill and a piece of parchment, he began to write. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'd love to come. Now, I mean. And who cares what those horrible people think? All I would have to do is mention Sirius. Will you come to pick me up ASAP? Please pick me up ASAP. I think I would die if I had to stay here any longer. I can't wait to see you either. There's so mush I need to tell you. Please pick me up soon. I have to go, bye.  
  
Only Yours,  
Harry Potter  
  
"Hey Hedwig, do you think you could take this to Hermione?" Harry said  
softly.  
  
The owl only hooted in response before she flew away. I hope Hermione  
picks me up soon, Harry thought. But Harry was in for a huge surprise.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day, a girl named Hermione Granger stumbled blindly out of bed. As she tried to step onto the floor, she hadn't realized that her feet were  
tangled in the sheet; she fell flat on her face. Today was the day she would surprise Harry and pick him up. She didn't care if he hadn't packed  
yet, she would have to wait. She didn't even care what he looked like,  
although she was nervous about what she was going to wear. The night before she had tried on several outfits, but none of them were good enough.  
But now she knew exactly what she was going to wear. As she stood in front of her floor length mirror, she wondered if he would even recognize her. She had changed quite a lot. She had decided to wear a red halter- top and a pair of old, tight blue jean shorts. She had also put a little bit of red eye shadow and some cherry flavored lip-gloss. As she stepped into her little, red convertible with black leather interior, she silently  
checked her make-up.  
  
She was surprised at how far away Harry lived. When she finally found the house around noon and knocked on the door, Harry came to the door, still in  
his pajamas. Hermione couldn't help but snigger.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I think you have the wrong house." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm looking for a certain man by the name of Harry Potter," Hermione said, a confused look on her face," Do you, by any chance, know  
where he lives?"  
  
" What's your name?" Harry said.  
  
"Hermione Granger, who are you?"  
  
"Hermione? No, your not Hermione."  
  
"I knew it was you. It's kind of easy considering the giant scar on your  
head."  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Maybe I will one day. How did you get here?"  
  
"I drove."  
  
"Whoa, you can drive?"  
  
"Uh, yeah,"  
  
"Cool, I'm not packed."  
  
"That's okay, I'll wait."  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then, come on." Harry said, pulling her in and upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, when they got to his bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said  
  
"I guess I'm not used to the way you look." Harry said, getting ready to  
take off his shirt. When Harry finally got his shirt off, Hermione started biting her lip. She knew she liked what she saw and she wanted it, too. She couldn't stand it.  
She knew that if she didn't look away that she would do something she would regret. Now facing the wall, Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew who it was. It was Harry, a Harry with no shirt on. As he leaned his head on her shoulder, she knew she would have to look up. When she finally did, her soft cinnamon brown eyes met his piercing emerald green eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking, so she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they did break away, there was  
a long awkward silence. Harry was the first to speak.  
.  
"Maybe I should finish packing" he said.  
  
"Um, Yeah."Hermione said in responce.  
  
When Harry turned around, Hermione noticed little scars on his back. She  
slowly walked over and started tracing them with her small fingertips.  
Harry, then, turned around swiftly, startling Hermione.  
  
"How tall are you?" Hermione said, quietly.  
  
"Six foot, 3 inches. How tall are you?" Harry replied.  
  
"Five foot, six inches."  
  
"You're really short."  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Make me,"  
  
Harry lowered his head but stopped right above her lips, teasing her. He could tell that she was hoping that he would kiss her. Just as she thought he would kiss her, he began to tickle her fiercely. She flailed her arms  
every which way.  
  
"Are you ready to leave, yet?" Hermione said, still giggling, when he was  
finished.  
  
"Yeah," He said, ready to leave.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Lets go," Hermione said, opening the door. 


	2. Meeting The Grangers?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters (I wish I did), J.K. Rowling owns them. I own nothing but this plot.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been writing at all lately. I've had a lot going on. I've had to write a paper for school. And not to mention the fact that I love my friend but he loves my rival and was going out with her but good relationships never last. I'll try to make this as long as possible!! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting The Grangers?  
  
Soon they were driving down the road in Hermione's little convertible. She noticed that he was quite silent, so she decided to speak first.  
  
"Well you have certainly changed a lot." Hermione said, not taking her eyes  
off of the road.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You've changed a lot, too." He replied.  
  
"I haven't changed that much."  
  
"Are you mad?! Every thing about you has changed."  
  
"Not everything,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. I was talking to myself."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. If I faint, can you drive?"  
  
"No, I don't know how."  
  
"I think I'm gonna pass out." Hermione said, beginning to breathe heavily. She pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road sharply. She began to  
take short, sharp breaths, her chest moving up and down very fast. She threw her head against the seat dangerously. Before she knew it, all she  
could see was black.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry had no idea of what to do. Hermione had just passed out and he knew that if she didn't wake up, she could go into a comma. He sat there for a  
few minutes. Then he got an idea but she might get angry with him. He  
didn't care; all he cared about at that moment was her. Just as he was going to perform CPR he thought he heard someone screaming, "You love her" in his ears, but he just shook the feeling off. He tilted her head back, plugged her nose, put his mouth over hers, and began exhale deeply. Before  
he knew it, her eyes had shot open.  
  
"What happened?" She asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
"You fainted and I woke you up." Harry replied.  
  
She pulled off of the shoulder of the road as sharply as she had come. Once they were back on the road again, Hermione said, "We have to stop at  
my house before we go anywhere."  
  
"Alright" he said absentmindedly.  
  
"You see, my mother would like to meet you." She said looking at him  
through the corner of her eye, "She won't be disappointed."  
  
"Was that a compliment, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Actually, yes it was."  
  
"Well then, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's your turn to give me a compliment."  
  
"Right, um, well, there's a thousand I could think of."  
  
"Well, could you maybe tell me one of those?"  
  
"I could, if I wanted to."  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Let me see, you're as lovely as ever. I've never seen you so dazzling.  
And, well, you're a wonderful person, Hermione."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
A few minutes later, they were going through, what looked like a turnpike. He realized that Hermione's family must live in a country club. Hermione then took out a little plastic card with a barcode on the edge, swiped it  
and typed in a few numbers on the keypad. They passed a few houses and driveways with flowers and topiaries in front; this was clearly a country club. Finally, after about another minute of driving, she finally pulled  
into a long wide driveway with lilacs bordering the sides.  
  
"This is home," She said as she turned off the ignition.  
  
"It looks nice." He said staring up at the large home. Is this really  
where Hermione grew up, he thought to himself.  
  
"You'll want to meet my mother. She always has something in the oven." She  
said as they made their way into the large foyer.  
  
"Hermione, dear, is that you?" He heard a loud but polite voice say.  
  
"Yes, mother. It's me and Harry." Hermione bellowed back.  
  
"Then come on in" Her mother replied.  
  
When they walked into the large living room, Harry thought he smelled  
cinnamon. There were many paintings and knick-knacks hanging from the walls. He also noticed that there were several plants in just this room.  
  
"Harry, dear, wonderful to meet you." Said a young woman with long, blond,  
straight hair.  
  
"Harry, this is my mother." Hermione said in a low voice, looking at her  
small feet.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said to her mother though he wasn't looking  
at her.  
  
"I was just about to put some cookies in the oven." Her mother said.  
  
"Mother, maybe I should show Harry my room." Hermione said finally looking  
up.  
  
"Very well," her mother replied curtly.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said looking at Harry. He followed her the whole way up the stairs until they came to a large oak door with a crystal handle.  
She opened the door and he was amazed at the site he saw before him.  
  
"This is actually the library. We're remodeling my room so we moved a bed  
into here and this is where we have to sleep." She said confirming his  
thought.  
  
"Wow, I'll bet you have more books than Hogwarts." He said looking around  
and walking through the tall shelves.  
  
"Are you impressed?" She asked him talking through the bookshelf.  
  
"Yeah," He replied looking around the edge.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You're funny."  
  
"I am, am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Do you think this is funny?" He asked as he walked toward her. He then leant forward as if to kiss her. But as his face got closer to hers, he began tickling her furiously. She began to squeal as they fell onto the  
hard floor with a loud "Oof".  
  
Harry could hear her saying, "Stop, mother will think we're up to  
something."  
  
He stopped abruptly. Then said, "But we're not."  
  
"My mother isn't exactly the most trusting person. She thinks I'm just another whore with her corner opened all the time. That's what everyone  
thinks." She said slowly getting up.  
  
"Why does everyone think that?"  
  
"One of my ex-boyfriends said that we, well, you know, had sex. And get this I was only thirteen. Like I could have sex with a fifteen year old."  
  
"You mean he said that when we were only in third year?"  
  
"Actually, he said it during the summer after second year. You see I'm a  
year older than you and Ronniekins. I was born on September 19, 1979. I'm one year older than you. I had to wait a year longer than you did to go to Hogwarts because of my birthday. My birthday is after we go back to Hogwarts. So if I would have went a year earlier than I would have been  
younger than everyone else. And I would have been ten which is against  
school policy." She said proudly.  
  
"You don't seem older. Especially because of your height. And a lot of the girls your age are a lot heavier." Harry said as he easily lifted her  
into the air.  
  
"Be careful with my back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"And don't mind my mother. She's normally this flirtatious with my friends  
that are, well, boys, but you're not a boy are you?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think."  
  
"Well, I personally think that you're a boy trapped inside a mans body.  
And who knows, maybe I can free that boy."  
  
"I think you have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They never did go downstairs until later. They stayed upstairs looking at old pictures of when they were all happy. Then Hermione pulled out an old picture of the time Harry was dating his crush, Cho Chang. She quickly put it back but Harry protested and got the picture back out. He noticed that  
while he looked at the moving picture Hermione was either turned a  
different way or looking at her feet.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't want to look at this picture anymore then I'll put  
it away." Harry said almost in a whisper.  
  
"I just remember how I felt when, you know, you were dating Cho. I mean, look, I was even more distant than usual." She said not looking up from her  
feet.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." He said lifting up her chin so their faces were  
level.  
  
"What?" Hermione said with the sound of despair in her voice.  
  
"You're the only real woman that means anything to me; the only woman in my  
eyes. You're my best friend. Okay, so you're my best friend that's a  
girl, and a beautiful one at that."  
  
"Harry, I- "  
  
"Ssh, don't say anything. I don't want to hear your little protest."  
  
"But I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm Head Girl this year. I also got a letter saying that there was a transfer student coming this year and I have to help them get settled in. So, our trio might become a quartet. I hope  
it's a girl who doesn't like quidditch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate quidditch."  
  
"Hate is such a strong word."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Just then they heard her mother yell, "Hermione, dear, Miranda is here."  
  
"Okay, mother." Hermione bellowed back. Then they bounded down the wide  
stairs.  
  
"Miranda, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked looking at a young woman. She had long black hair, which was tied into a braid straight down  
her back.  
  
"Oh, I-Who's that?" Miranda asked brows furrowed looking straight at Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend. Harry, honey, this is  
Miranda, Miranda Swirvinife."  
  
"It really is a pleasure. So you're Harry Potter. Wow, it's just that  
you're famous around here."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked looking back at Hermione, but she was looking at  
Miranda.  
  
"Yes, actually, Hermione has told us all about you. She's always said that you were just her best friend; well she actually said that you were one of her only friends at the boarding school. Hermione, where exactly is this  
boarding school again?"  
  
"It's in Scotland. So, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"You remember about that thing tonight?"  
  
"Right, that thing? That's tonight?"  
  
"What thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, there's a benefit tonight for, um, well we do something like community service and we have a benefit tonight for our group against child  
abuse." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, well we can go." Harry said.  
  
Do you have a tuxedo?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then we can't go."  
  
"I'm sure I can borrow one of your father's tuxes."  
  
"Didn't you tell him?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really don't want you wearing one of my father's tuxedos because my  
father died almost a year ago." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I have a step father."  
  
"Then I'm sure I can borrow one of his."  
  
"If it fits."  
  
"Then, Hermione, when you two figure this out call me, bye." Miranda said  
in a rush and left.  
  
"Come on." Hermione said leading him back upstairs to another oak door.  
The room was magnificent. It was painted forest green, had a large bed against the wall with green sheets, many plants and paintings and a large  
oak dresser. There were also two doors on opposite sides of a wall. Hermione walked over to the door on the right and opened it to find dresses  
and tuxedos.  
  
"Here," She said taking out a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black neck tie, "That should fit you. Just go in there to make sure it fits."  
She said now pointing to the door to their left.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said smiling as he went into the bathroom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione lay on the soft bed while Harry changed. As soon as he walked  
out, she knew it fit him perfectly.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Harry asked looking down at his body.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Hermione said.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" He asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait." She replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Hermione decided to call Miranda to tell her that her  
and Harry were going to the benefit.  
  
"Listen, Harry, this may sound a bit stupid but, I don't want you to see me  
until we get to the benefit." Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked in reply.  
  
"It's because I'm going to look a lot different tonight and I only want my  
mother to see me before the benefit." She replied.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"You will when you see me."  
  
"Who will take me?"  
  
"My father and my mother is going to take me."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Now scram, I have to get ready."  
  
After Harry left, Hermione went into the bathroom where her mother was  
waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Harry was sitting on the sofa in Hermione's living room, when he heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. He ran to the room  
that the screaming came from. He knocked and said, "Hermione, are you  
okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He heard her say through the door.  
  
"Okay, well, your father said that he wanted to leave now so I guess I'll  
see you there."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Good-bye,"  
  
Harry went back downstairs to see a tall man standing in front of him. The  
man had wavy, brown hair.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He said. His voice was low and gruff.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Harry replied.  
  
They went outside and got into an unfamiliar car. The drive was silent and  
it seemed to last forever. They finally pulled up to a large blue  
building.  
  
"You and Hermione will drive home. My wife will bring her car. Have fun,"  
And with that he drove off.  
  
When Harry walked in, it was like being in a dream. Everything was in blue and white. There were rose petals everywhere but somehow it smelled like  
lilacs. He then spotted Miranda in a corner and decided to walk over.  
  
"Miranda," He called. He obviously scared her because she suddenly jumped.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She replied.  
  
"Do you know if Hermione is here yet?" He asked.  
  
"She's over by the front doors." She answered. Harry slowly turned his  
head and saw a young girl with shoulder-length, curly, black hair. Her dress was an ivory color, with beads, sequins in an elegant design. The dress also had quite a large skirt to it and a long one, at that. When he  
got there he knew that this girl could not be Hermione.  
  
"Excuse my rudeness, but, who are you?" He asked this mysterious girl.  
  
"Don't you recognize me." She replied. When he shook his head all she said  
was, "It's Hermione."  
  
"No, you can't be Hermione. She has hair to her shoulders and it's bushy  
and brown."  
  
"Well, now I know what you thought of my hair."  
  
"Oh my gosh, it is you." He said before lifting her into the air and  
swinging her around, while her arms were wrapped around his neck and  
lowered her back to the floor.  
  
As she looked into his deep emerald eyes, Hermione it felt as though he  
was letting all of his emotions at that moment. She was sure that she loved him. At that moment, Harry knew that he loved her and would always  
love her but could he ever tell her. 


End file.
